Destino Fatal
by Wesker98
Summary: ¿Porqué hoy en día la sociedad todavía no puede aceptar que existen otros seres que se esconden en la solitaria oscuridad?, y también, ¿porqué no pueden aceptar todavía que hay diversas formas de sexualidad?.¿Porqué no podemos ser felices sin importar con quién?. ¿Existencia de otros seres no pertenecientes a este mundo mortal?. Iglesia papel muy relevante.


**Hola a todos, he decidido subir una nueva historia, una nueva experiencia para mí, ya que nunca lo he hecho y decidí probarlo. Según los fics que he leído, la mayoría que yo sepa una relación a tres, en español hay muy pocos o nada. Y como se trata de ficción, quisiera compartir con vosotros esta nueva experiencia. En inglés, es lo que llaman "threesome", pero en mi caso, va orientado a la mentalidad de la sociedad, cómo les cuestan entender que existan esos seres, aún más si se trata de una relación a tres. Aquí, lo que voy a hacer es enfocar esta historia poco a poco la comprensión de las personas de aceptar otras nuevas formas de vida y la sexualidad. También, la Iglesia tendrá un papel muy relevante en esta historia. Os invito a disfrutar de esta nueva historia;)**

 **Introducción**

 _La sociedad, en general, aún no está preparada para asimilar nuevas formas de vida, nuevos seres que aún permanecen ocultos en la temible oscuridad, solitarios, incomprendidos, por ser "alguien" diferente a ellos y yo me pregunto, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya alguien que es diferente a ti?, se trata de entenderles, aceptar su nueva forma de vida._

 _Si soy honesta conmigo misma, al principio me sorprendió muchísimo, no era capaz de asimilar las cosas, de racionalizarlas, como "en shock". No sabía que pensar, me sentía completamente perdida, no podía hablar con nadie, no era capaz de reaccionar, sentía que mis pensamientos y el lenguaje estaban como, ¿Cómo decirlo?, desconectados por completos, no sé si esa palabra sea la correcta para describirlo cuando estas en un momento en que no sabes que hacer, ¿Qué harías si enfrente de ti estuviera un oso bastante agitado?, ¿Qué te dice tu instinto?..._

 _Pero he conocido a dos seres, una chica de pelo negro como el ébano, hermosa, de piel pálida, como si fuera porcelana, rizoso y con ojos azules (verdes), (aún no distingo muy bien el color de sus ojos) claros como el océano y un chico de pelo castaño, media melena (ni muy largo ni muy corto) y ojos color café. Un detalle interesante, es como cambian rápidamente a un color rojo intenso, como la sangre o como un rubí ¿Cómo he llegado a conocerles?, esa sería una buena pregunta, pero me explayaría demasiado, diré que fue una mezcla de desconcierto total, experimenté lo que es el miedo pero a la vez con la emoción (deseo), y aún no me explico por qué._

 _Mi hermana, Trina, a veces cuando no tiene nada que hacer me hace preguntas sobre lo que pasó aquel día, gracias a mi habilidad para distraerle lo conseguí, pero me siento mal por no contarle, es mi mentor, la única persona en quien más confió en este mundo, bueno, también está mi mejor amiga Sarah, pero hay cosas, temas, que no puedes contarles ni siquiera a tu propia familia. Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, durante todo este tiempo estuve a cuidado de mi hermana, pendiente de mí en cualquier momento, pues teme que me vaya a desmoronarme de nuevo, no quiero hablar de esto, no me gusta, no estoy preparada aún si es conmigo misma, el duelo aún persiste ese dolor, la soledad que se siente…_

 _Y eso es lo más triste._

 _Tori Vega_

 **Esto sería una introducción para que os hagáis una idea de cómo irá avanzando la historia poco a poco, y cómo conoció Victoria Vega a esos dos seres misteriosos, una chica con aspecto gótico y un moreno, pero por causas del destino la relación no será nada fácil.**

 **Así que este fic se basará en una relación a tres , pero no voy centrar exclusivamente en esos tres, sino también lo haré con otras parejas de distinta sexualidad. Y voy a hacer un esfuerzo en que sea de vuestro agrado, es posible que no os llame la atención de los vampiros, pero la historia no va centrada solamente en vampiros, sino en diferentes ambientes, escuelas, iglesias, etcétera.**

 **Dejad vuestra opinión si queréis que intente con este fic, una relación a tres y las repercusiones que conllevan y más si esos seres no pertenecen al mundo mortal.**


End file.
